Skilling
Skilling Runecrafting How to Gain levels in Runecrafting by [https://exora.io/community/index.php?/profile/167-pip/ pip] From Levels 1-44 do air runes, which should take 1-2 inventory's based on if you are using a vote book or not. From Levels 44-65 do nature runes, which should take from 2-3 inventory's based on if you are using vote book or not. From Levels 65-77 do death runes, which should take from 6-8 inventory's based on if you are using vote book or not. From Levels 77-99 do blood runes, which should take anywhere from 2.5-3.2k bloods based off vote book use or not. Slayer Beginners Guide to Slayer by [https://exora.io/community/index.php?/profile/129-vatmos/ Vatmos] This guide will run through the basics of Slayer and what it has to offer! So grab your tech decks and lets roll into it. 1: How to start Slayer You would wanna go home, you can use the home teleport in your magic tab or ;;home Or you can use the Slayer Teleport through the Global Teleport Wizard at Home or Global Teleports in the Quest/Server Information Tab. Slayer Teleport is located under "Skilling" 2: How to get your first task Talk to the slayer master Spria to start your slayer Journeys When you level up your Slayer, you'll be able to pick other Slayer Masters. Spria: Level 1 Mazchna: Level 25 Vannakka: Level 50 Chaeldar: Level 75 Sumona: Level 85 Special Slayer Masters Hanto (Boss Tasks): Level 92 Wildyer(Wilderness) Wilderness Tasks? What are they? Well you can convert your slayer task (Some task's cant be converted) 3: How to find your task Just behind Mazchna, there is a NPC called "Slayer Guide" He will tell you important stuff like, where your task is located. Talk to him. Select "I need help with my slayer task. He'll tell you where it's located. 4: Slayer Store Go to your slayer master, talk to him and click on "Can i Access The Task Point Shop" A interface will pop up with 3 tabs. Each tabs have different things such as General Point Shop Unlock/Learn Shop Assignment/Tasks Shop 5: Extra Information Did you know, if you complete your slayer task in a certain time period, you'll get extra coins and points! What are Monster Parts? Well you can save them up to sell (Monster parts sell for alot!) or make Monster Boxes! To make Monster Boxes, you'll need to be at the Monster Machine Located next to Wildyner Click on the Monster Machine or Right Click and select "Look Monster Machine" After you clicked on the Monster Machine, a Interface will pop up! There are 3 different tiers of Monster Boxes. # Red- Being a Common Tier since it uses Common Parts(3rd Best) # Yellow- Being a Uncommon Tier since it uses Uncommon Parts(2nd Best) # Blue- Being a Rare Tier since it uses Rare Parts.(Best Overall) The rewards are Different on each Tier, the rewards are different. So need some cash? Or do you want to try your luck! Fishing How to get to Fishing Zone: In Quest Tab>Global Teleports Select Skilling> Scroll Down and Click Fishing> Then Click Teleport Once here Right click the Fishing Master and Select Pickpocket, This will open his shop. How to Train Fishing: 1st Spot: Net Level Needed 92 Fishing Harpoon Level Needed 96 Fishing 2nd Spot: Net Level Needed 62 Fishing Harpoon Level Needed 76 Fishing 3rd Spot: Cage Level Needed 40 Fishing Harpoon Level Needed 35 Fishing 4th Spot: Net Level Needed 16 Fishing Harpoon Level Needed 35 Fishing 5th Spot: Net Level Needed 1 Fishing Bait Level Needed 5 Fishing 6th Spot: Lure Level Needed 20 Fishing Bait Level Needed 25 Fishing 7th Spot: Net Level Needed 92 Fishing Harpoon Level Needed 84 Fishing 8th Spot: Net Level Needed 92 Fishing Harpoon Level Needed 96 Fishing To Catch Squid you will need the Captains Harpoon. A Captains Harpoon Can be obtained by buying it [https://exora.io/store here] or from a player. It is also a random reward from Washed-up caskets which are obtained while fishing. Cooking Cooking Is best to train while Fishing because the fire to cook at is right next to Fishing. There is also a fire located at ;;home South-West of the bank. To get to Cooking zone click Quest Tab>Global Teleports> Select Skilling> Scroll Down and Click Cooking> Then Click Teleport The fire is located West of Fishing Zone Mining Smithing I recommend using ;;zstorm aka ZombieStorm for fast smithing xp. Click [https://exora-official-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Minigames?venotify=created#Zombie_Storm here] for Zstorm Guide. Firemaking Woodcutting Farming Summoning Crafting Fletching Hunter Herblore Agility Sailing